Healing Hands
by voicelord
Summary: So Sakura succeeded in earning the acceptance of an extremely stubborn Hyuuga Clan Lord, but how does all of this fit into her relationship with his handsome nephew? Neji x Sakura
1. Part 1

**Chapter 1: Earning Respect**

"_Please father! I just..."_

_Her desperate pleas were drowned by his pure stance of stubbornness and unbending determination. _

_Her hesitant lips quivered under his unforgiving eyes as he forced himself to stand without clenching his teeth in pain._

_The quick swish of his ancient robes indicated the abrupt adjournment of their conversation as he opted on leaving the room they were currently residing in._

_Quick silver orbs scanned the area – most specifically, his eldest daughter – with intense scrutiny._

"_No daughter. You forget your place." He spat out at her trembling figure. _

_For a quick second he allowed the feeling of guilt and pity overtake his painful sensations. However, they disintegrated as swiftly as they emerged and he spoke those final words in haste._

"_This discussion is over, Hinata."_

_The slight tremors of his hands, once capable of bringing forth silent destruction to enemy shinobi, were pointedly ignored as he forcefully jerked the traditional door aside._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This was not her day.

And it was safe to make this an official declaration. After all, _this_ just was **not** normal.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I just... It is a very, _very _unusual request-" the confused female hesitantly replied as she directed all her attention to her timid friend.

The medical reports lay completely forgotten as the kunoichi with cherry locks encouraged the Hyuuga heiress to take a seat on the comfortable sofa situated next to her over-flowing office desk. It was one of those periods filled with endless missions and Konoha's top medic-nin was absolutely swamped with cases needing her direct attention.

It was also safe to declare that Haruno Sakura was absolutely, _undeniably_, **extremely** busy.

She had just come out of directing an extreme difficult operational procedure involving lots of poison, a handful of kunai as well as a deadly jutsu that had paralysed her jonin patient who was immune to anesthetic components.

It was perhaps even safer to assume that she was chakra-drained to such a degree that Hinata's request caught her off guard by complete surprise. And it was most unfortunate that she had unintentionally allowed her face to express such uncertainty, for her long time friend shifted in a rigid sequence as she obediently approached the couch. One thing that the Hyuuga heiress detested more than public speaking was inconveniencing those around her in any way. It seemed Hinata would always remain that shy, timid girl at heart.

"I know and I apologise for troubling you, Sakura-chan." The kind-hearted woman blushed and began fidgeting absent-mindedly with the ends of her elaborate kimono. "It's just that...h-he is under excruciating pain all the time, even though he tries to deny it." The quiet Hyuuga heiress forcefully pushed herself to continue.

Perhaps it was the tightly drawn lips or the rigid straining of her muscles; but Sakura instantly placed her hand above distressed trembling ones.

_The signs were all too clear_.

Her long-time friend was absolutely **exhausted** – both physically and mentally.

Dark circles coloured the underside of those silver eyes, there was heaviness in her movement as if her exquisite silk kimono was dragging her down, and then there was the general lack of happiness in her overall countenance. All in all, Hinata looked pretty damn awful. _Something_ was making her miserable in a way no other had succeeded – until now.

Drawing gentle strokes with her thumb, the compassionate medic held onto those hands in a desperate attempt at comfort.

And with that single kind gesture Hinata broke down in an instant, throwing herself into the arms of a very confused yet sympathetic friend with a loud wail.

The mounting stress from it all, the worried looks from her dear cousin, the expectations being placed upon her as the eldest daughter, the _whispers_, her equally frustrated sister, and most importantly; her father – had taken a toll on this fragile creature. The futility of it all intensified her sobs of pain even as she frantically tried to lessen the endless flow of tears.

"Hinata... How bad are the symptoms?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_The symptoms appeared to wreck his body with fitting coughs._

_As soon as he stepped out of the warm atmosphere of his chambers, the Hyuuga Lord had to forcefully clutch onto the door frame for support._

_In a matter of seconds, Hinata was instantly by his side as she tried to do anything to lessen the visible pain._

"_Father! Please…!" She cried out, pulling him back into his room; back to his bed for the rest that his body so desperately needed._

"_Unhand me!" His voice boomed and with a quick movement of the arm, Hinata was stumbling to the very far end corner of the room._

_And even from such a distance, neither of them moved._

_Not when signs of contentment was evidently beginning to rise from quick silver orbs of the Clan Lord._

_Perhaps a sadistic sort of satisfaction but at the end of the day, it still proved that he was in control._

_He was still in charge. He was still the head of the prestigious Hyuuga-clan and he was alright. He did not need any help. He was fine…_

_He was **fine**_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The soothing long strokes down the length of her back was more than enough encouragement for the disoriented Hyuuga heiress to blunt out all those forbidden words she had longed to pass onto someone – _anyone_.

"There are those endless coughs…h-he can barely stand! His chakra level is at its worst condition. He is trembling all the time... I'm worried that he will; that…_oh_ _Sakura_! I just don't know what to do!" She screamed out as she buried her tear-stricken face into the capable shoulders of the medic.

And in response, the pink-haired kunoichi could do nothing else but whisper gentle words to lessen the distress and tighten her hold of the Hyuuga heiress.

But underneath the calm exterior, the ANBU medic was fuming in blind anger and fury.

_Where the **hell** was Naruto and why wasn't he fulfilling his job of a devoted boyfriend?_

Narrowed emerald orbs must have given away such dark thoughts, for Hinata reluctantly pulled away to compose herself.

"N-Naruto, he...Naruto doesn't know. I didn't want to trouble him with…_family affairs_ and f-father wouldn't have approved."

Those small uncertain hands quickly tried to dry wet cheeks as the sniffling gradually descended. And yet, Sakura was far from convinced; even as those hesitant words of explanation emerged.

_Hinata had been suffering alone throughout this entire ordeal?_

"No, no…Neji-niisan… Niisan has been so very supportive." Hinata replied with a grateful look. "He's been like a solid rock for me, Sakura-chan… I-I'm alright…"

Ah, yes. Hyuuga Neji; the most capable and well-respected ANBU captain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Hiashi-sama."_

_The firm yet, dangerously respectful tone of his voice commanded silence from both occupants._

_With a slight bow, the stoic ANBU captain made his way swiftly towards his fallen cousin. _

_Helping a trembling Hinata back upon her feet, he guided her out of his uncle's chambers – far away from her current source of distress._

_Over the years, Neji had grown to appreciate his position within the Hyuuga-clan. There were still certain aspects of his life that he wished differently, but the Byakugan user had finally found stability that had been so lacking beforehand. He had earned the respect from his clan-members and all of that of Konoha as he steadily moved forward to achieve his goals and ambition._

_He was now the top ANBU captain in the village of Konoha, his relationship with his uncle had improved immensely whilst Hinata and Hanabi became as precious as if they were his very own younger sisters. On top of all this he had faithful, loyal comrades who supported him through thick and thin._

_All in all, he was completely content._

_But for something like this to befall upon his household – his fragile cousin – was distressing to say the least._

_With a strained expression, he gave a light squeeze to lessen the sadness radiating from Hinata as he gently maneuvered her into the waiting arms of an equally distraught Hanabi._

_As soon as he knew she was in capable hands, Neji promptly closed the door in order to face the equally fuming Clan Lord of the Hyuuga-compound._

"_Hiashi-sama…"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, how do I come in all of this Hinata?" Sakura asked hesitantly, trying to not sound so uncertain and unsure.

It was most obvious that Neji would never back away from helping others nor remain ignorant to his responsibilities as a Hyuuga member.

But indeed, how did an outsider – such as herself – fit into this...mess?

...Considering all she had heard, the sharp kunoich was not liking the direction the conversation was leaning towards.

"As you would have figured out by now, f-father absolutely **detests** any signs of…_weakness_." Chuckling quietly as Sakura snorted at _that_ particular comment; Hinata resumed explaining the situation.

Minus the tear-stricken face and an occasional hiccup; Hinata looked greatly refreshed by the sudden outburst.

"Unfortunately, the healers in the Hyuuga compound cannot seem to detect the cause of his illness," the small woman sighed regrettably. "They haven't been able to make any form of diagnosis. We've been trying to make him come to the hospital for a check-up but he just won't budge. He sees this as a sign of weakness and just won't admit he needs help…"

So far so good. But it was the next sentence that had Sakura wanting to break down in a similar fashion and cry like there was no tomorrow.

"So I was wondering, Sakura; c-could you possibly come to our compound and perhaps, heal him?"

_For the love of…!_

* * *

_Holy Mother of-_

Sakura berated herself as she stood outside the traditional compound that would be manifested with silver-eyed species.

She nervously twisted the ends of her short cherry locks; almost resorting to nail-biting methods to relieve the stressful sensations that began mounting upon her petite frame. It wasn't that this was her first time visiting the prestigious clan. On the contrary, the emerald-eyed beauty was one of the most frequent visitors to this gigantic estate due to her tight bond with the Hyuuga-heiress and, of course, Hyuuga Neji.

After all, being a qualified ANBU medic-nin resulted in Sakura interacting with the handsome captain in situations revolving around that of dangerous missions, medical check-ups, and surprisingly; social occasions. His quick wit and dry sarcasm was much appreciated in gatherings consisting of the usual group of quirky individuals who have remained tightly bonded since their genin days. And Sakura had ended up being pleasantly surprised in which the more she got to know the Byakugan user, the more she learned of the depth of his character. His loyalty, his fierce protectiveness as well as his understanding and thoughtful ways...

With a quick groan, the pink-haired beauty mentally slapped herself for allowing her thoughts to go off track.

A visible frown warped flawless features as she steeled herself to focus upon the current issue at hand.

And Sakura was absolutely **dreading** the inevitable encounter with the prestigious Clan Lord; Hiashi-sama.

More so, considering she had always made sure to never cross paths with the said individual, always politely declining dinner invitations and keeping her visits as brief as possible unless she was hidden safely within the confines of Neji or Hinata's quarters. So far, she had been incredibly successful in her personal mission. Perhaps it was childish of her to do so, but if the horror stories and accounts relayed upon by her sworn brother – Uzumaki Naruto – were anything to go by, Sakura would be happy to be branded a coward.

Nevertheless, she had to admit her extreme bias to the situation considering her involvement in the relationship between the Hyuuga heiress and the Rising Fox.

As soon as her two dear friends formed a romantic attachment, her displeasure regarding the Hyuuga Clan Lord intensified immensely due to all those stories of insufferable dinner meetings, his analytical gaze, the pressures of the upper-class, and his **highly** _life-threatening_ analytical gaze. Such events personally elaborated upon by Naruto in their 'weekly ramen-dates' for the past year had been bone-chilling at the very least.

But now, all her hard work, her extensive planning and her objective of living a stress-free life was in vain.

...Because she just knew that what she was about to do was **not** going to sit well with the Hyuuga Clan Lord.

And being scrutinised, even by a sick Hiashi-sama, wasn't something she was looking forward to.

Forcefully biting her lips, tightly clenched hands made their first contact with the majestic wooden entrance.

Almost instinctively, the beautiful medic knew she had taken the first step to sealing the very end of her existence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Yep, she was well on her way of finalising her fate with a very **painful **death._

"Would you care to repeat that, Sakura-san?" His voice reeked of displeasure and the emerald-eyed medic mentally applauded herself in responding just as calmly. _If looks could kill…_

And yet, it was difficult to deny the respect he deserved for his ability to act all high and mighty despite the _preventable _deterioration of his body.

Perhaps the sight of a sick man had brought forth her instincts as a healer. Or it could even be that her professionalism prevented her from breaking down as soon as she entered into Hiashi-sama's private chambers; notably dark and isolated.

With a purposeful smile, Sakura pointedly ignored his venomous glares and opted to taking a long sip of the tea provided by the equally distressed household staff.

Maybe she should have asked for sake? Alcohol would have definitely been a better source of comfort in situations such as these.

"With all do respect sir, I must recommend my services to you as a medic-nin of Konoha." Sakura declared all the while desperately hoping that he did not notice the unnaturally tight grip around her tea cup.

But such uncertainty was forcefully pushed back as the medic scanned his physical status.

His chakra level was as empty as a drought on a murderous summer's day. She was surprised that he could still form a coherent string of thought considering his internal depletion. And amidst this most _uncomfortable_ tea party of the century, Sakura managed to come up with a rough diagnosis. And it was not a happy one.

Her brilliant knowledge base assisted in the quick formulation of possible causational factors and soon, an elaborative mind-map began to emerge. The 'Kekkei Genkai', being that of a genetically formulated ability, of the Hyuuga clan was that of 'Byakugan' – the pupil technique of the eyes. Such biologically integrated ability being used frequently in combination with 'Taijutsu' – the technique of the body – could result in deadly consequences. The sudden deterioration that had commenced with the aging of his physical form appeared to have resulted in a level of imbalance within Hiashi-sama's chakra system.

Rather than adapting to his body's needs, the stubborn Clan Lord appeared to have thrown his internal system into chaos by the endless use of unnecessary force and chakra supply.

Suddenly, Hinata's fleeting comment made so much more sense when they were finally put into context.

"_F-Father always trains before dawn. He routinely exercises his techniques everyday."_

The realisation that this unbelievably ignorant man had carelessly taken no steps to look after his body began to slowly sink in, fuelling Sakura with just enough anger to direct a challenging look of her own. Emerald orbs screamed of irritation as they lit up with a passionate inner-flame. This **stupid** man was going to accept her help, whether he liked it or not.

"A quick restoration of your chakra system and a bit of rest would have ended this meaningless situation," the increasingly agitated kunoichi seemed to have completely forgotten her previous feelings of dread and panic.

_The sheer audacity of this man!_

"Instead, your stubbornness has pushed Hinata to the point of having a mental break down in my office."

Her words never increased in volume and yet, they held a tone of authority and finality. She was indeed every bit of the apprentice of Tsunade-sama.

"It is blatantly obvious that all the members of this household are worried sick about you, Hiashi-sama. And yet, you have still chosen to not ask for help." Sakura saw him flinch at the corner of her eye, knowing very well she hit a nerve.

The sudden intensity emitting from his exhausted body caught the pretty medic's attention and almost immediately, the gears of her brain began twisting and turning to formulate an impromptu plan.

"You must realise that this _unnecessary_ delay is the only reason why you are in this pitiful position which you appear to greatly detest." His eyes narrowed impossibly as they glinted dangerously. _Just a little more._

Lowering her tea cup gracefully, sharpened emerald orbs taunted her opponent. "Perhaps this is presumptuous of me sir, but I believe I could defeat you in a quick sparring match – **without even using my legs**."

_That had done it._

Because as soon as she punctured out those final words, a sudden battle cry escaped the prestigious Clan Lord as he lunged towards the startled yet ready kunoichi with the intention of damaging her in every possible way imaginable.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sound of the sliding doors being demolished had the ANBU captain sprinting towards Hiashi-sama's chambers with dread.

_Sakura!_

When he had first taken a glimpse of his pink-haired comrade, he had been breaking down into cold sweats.

Interacting with Hiashi-sama was no walk in the park and he had instantly feared for her safety.

But if the Hyuuga prodigy had known that by sending Sakura to the god-forsaken room would result in a fight being commenced in their back garden, he would have promptly escorted her out of the Hyuuga compound using whatever means necessary – even if it meant having to throw the petite medic on his shoulders and carrying her all the way back to her apartment; consequences be damned!

The frantic screams and horrified features of the occupants of the Hyuuga compound was lost to Neji as he frantically tried to conjure up a plan to remedy this **nightmare**.

Regarding the extreme seriousness of the situation, Neji almost had a heart attack when the powerful kunoichi shouted out a daring message whilst skillfully evading the ancient Hyuuga's attempt to block up every single chakra point of her body.

"If you make me use my legs, Hiashi-sama, I shall admit defeat and will deem unnecessary to extend my medical services!"

With a confident smirk, Sakura allowed the chakra to build up around her fists – emitting a soft glowing effect.

Unlike her normal fighting stance, however, her hands were relaxed in such a way that a punch would not have left that much of a damaging consequence.

As the unsteady movements emitted by the proud Clan Lord surrounded the female opponent in every possible direction, she simply evaded effortlessly with the help of the delicate movement of her hands. The obvious discomfort being experienced by Hiashi-sama was all too obvious and she was strategically taking full advantage of this. But surprisingly, the un-rhythmic movements involved within this particular battle appeared to gradually diminish the closer Sakura got to the infuriated Clan Lord. The weak tremors of his hands, the slight wobbling of his legs, the tight clenching of his jaw, and the look of raw pain that had veiled his silver eyes for many weeks on end; began to evaporate ever so gradually.

His palms displaced a strongly emission of chakra and his movement held more stance until Hiashi-sama appeared to be initiating a tactful dance with the emerald-eyed woman.

The deadly gracefulness, the swift movements, the undeniable strength held behind every implication was all too clear.

If Neji had paid more attention to Hiashi-sama's facial expressions, he would have been graced with an understanding look within quick silver eyes.

Nonetheless, as the dance intensified ever so slightly, Sakura let out a gleeful laugh as she launched her usual set of attacks – using a combination of punches _and_ kicks.

And when her left foot connected firmly with the defensive structure of Hiashi-sama's right arm, both parties sprang apart as if they had come to a silent agreement of their own. The rest of the occupants were left staggering in disbelief as Sakura made a graceful bow to the Hyuuga leader as soon as she landed gracefully next to the gigantic plantation of cherry blossoms – indicating the end and her defeat of their fight. What had them frozen solid to the ground, however, was not the warm smile spreading across the kunoichi's face as she directly faced the clan leader.

It was instead the responsive act of Hiashi-sama bowing in return in the most polite way; showing all that of acceptance and admiration that had everyone incapable of speech or movement.

And even when the pink haired medic-nin leisurely made her way towards the main entrance of the Hyuuga estate to let herself out or when Hiashi-sama let out a low chuckle of amusement while making his way towards his – _doorless_ – chambers, it took a painstakingly long time for the stunned members of the Hyuuga clan to finally realise that Sakura had restored his chakra points during their quick sparring match.

...She had healed without directly challenging nor offending the stubborn nature of the Hyuuga Clan Lord.

And to Neji, that was the greatest thing a woman could do to earn a man's ultimate respect.


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 2: Earning Acceptance**

His concentration was momentarily interrupted by the flurry of movements outside his chambers – most likely due to the bustling servants.

Following the gentle slide of the doors – _most recently fixed_ – the announcement of his nephew's return captured his entire attention as silver orbs focused on the entrance to his private chambers.

"Forgive me for the interruption, Hiashi-sama." With a slight nod of his head, the seasoned master of the household firmly concluded the traditional kanji with a swift loop of his hand.

The deep contrast between soft white paper and that of dark black ink was highly distinguishing.

"Ah, nephew. I assume your mission was successful?" Hiashi inquired as he loosened his grip on the paint brush, resulting in a brief adjournment in his calligraphy.

Taking this as a sign to enter, the ANBU captain swiftly made his way towards the centre of the spacious room.

Neji, still clad in his full ANBU uniform, replied with a confident affirmation as he stationed himself on the tatami floor, directly facing the recently healed Clan Lord.

The crisp feeling of spring could be experienced within Hiashi-sama's brightly lit up chamber, very unlike those previous months when they had been flooded by the musky scent of sickness. The recently dusted furniture, the newly polished ornaments as well as the freshly watered plants, now decorated the private chamber. The thick material of the curtains – that had previously isolated this lavishing room from that of the outside world – were now drawn back for the scenic view to flood upon the reflection of the windows. Perhaps this was one of the most advantageous aspects of having the closest room to the back garden.

But the vast improvement that Neji noted silently at the back of his mind was the serene expression of his uncle; a most recent development that many had just begun to accustom themselves to.

Hiashi-sama had always been a quiet individual, private in nature and extremely rigid in every aspect of his life.

Considering his age and status, it was something that was viewed upon in all that of normality.

But the slow, gradual improvement that had occurred internally began to cast a calmer, more content vibe within his every movement, his expressions, and even the tone of his voice.

The vibrant colours of pink and green were all that filled Neji's mind as he thought back to the likely cause of this welcoming change. Forcefully trying to constrain a smile from visibly spreading across his features, the ANBU captain began swiftly summarising the crucial aspects of his most recent mission that had once again, increased the success rate of his team's statistics. That was something that even Shikamaru, the strategist, found not so 'troublesome'.

But as he came to his concluding points, Neji noticed Hiashi-sama's stoic look of intense contemplation. His eye brows were pulled together – creating a fierce look of singular concentration.

_...But concentrating on what?_

"Hiashi-sama?" The young Hyuuga allowed his voice to linger in a questioning tone.

Experienced silver orbs still continued to glance over his nephew until they lowered distractedly towards his newly finished work of art. "Ah, a successful mission I see..." It was only when such thoughts, that have plagued him for quite some time since **her** most recent visit, took it's final toll that Hiashi began to speak with genuine curiosity and uncertainty.

If Neji had been largely surprised by this side of his aging uncle, he wisely chose not to comment. Instead, attentively awaited what the older Hyuuga had to say.

"Tell me Neji. How did you manage to fulfill the objective of the mission without injuring any of your comrades?"

And the ANBU captain was completely caught off guard by the sudden randomness of it all.

His quick mind began ticking away, analysing the current situation as he did with any given task – with the sharpness of a tactician and an astuteness of a born-leader.

Completing missions without injuring any of his team members? Did his uncle mean in terms of successfully following the plans without making any mistakes? Or perhaps Hiashi-sama was questioning his abilities as an ANBU captain? His ability to look after the well-being of all his team members... Or maybe he was questioning the individual abilities of his team? But injuries are considered nothing out of the ordinary in missions such as these. Was he questioning the abilities of a specific member? Like...the strategist of the team? Or even a medic-nin perhaps?

Was he questioning Sakura?

Slightly discomforted by the thought of his uncle questioning the ANBU medic's compatibility in missions such as these, the raven-haired shinobi cautiously began his reply.

"...Our medic ensures we complete the mission to the best of our ability. Sakura is an exceptional medic, Hiashi-sama," Neji treaded carefully. This was, after all, a foreign territory even by his standards. "She would never allow any of us to be overcome by injuries."

For Neji, it was only when those _agonising_ seconds passed by, did his uncle finally nod in acknowledgment. And despite the initial hesitation, Hiashi-sama seemed quite pleased.

"Ah, so she would." The Hyuuga Clan Lord softly agreed, quick silver orbs softening ever so slightly.

And amidst the comfortable silence, Neji relished in the fact that his answer was **exactly** what his uncle had been waiting for.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"The objective would be to fulfill the mission – no matter what the consequence."_

_He replied almost mechanically, as if the answer had been practiced and rehearsed for so many years. "Therefore, I must conclude my answer with a simple affirmation," he objectified rigidly._

_"...Yes, I would sacrifice myself or others for the good of the mission."_

_A gentle smile tugged at the ends of Sakura's lips as she continued on with her task at hand without any inclination of momentarily hesitating at the finality of his answer._ _Her hands moved steadily along his scalp, never grazing the surface of his skin but, nevertheless, still close enough for him to feel the warm sensations being emitted by her seemingly endless supply of chakra._

_Allowing his eyes to shut briefly at the comforting administration, he allowed a quick smirk of his own to take the place of his usual stoic expression._

_"I see my answer amuses you, Sakura-san." He commented expertly._

_Ah… the wonders of having the Byakugan._

_Letting out a delicate chuckle, the petite medic-nin continued to concentrate on the gradual build up of her signature chakra – gently flooding his internal systems to check for any complications or problems._

_"Hardly, Hiashi-sama," Sakura playfully retorted without missing a beat. "Amusement would be **such** an inappropriate emotion in the presence of a great Clan Lord"_

_Her emerald eyes glinted with mischief at the unlikely chuckle being produced by one of the most feared individual that had ever resided within the walls of Konoha._

_As his humorous chuckles subsided, Hiashi took a brief moment to study the beautiful kunoichi as she carried on with her task._

_He had to admit that the girl – this young woman – was undeniably very pretty indeed. Being a person who valued the simplistic things in life, the ancient leader of the Hyuuga clan had never taken physical appearances to that of much consideration. After all, simplicity itself spoke of beauty and for Hiashi, beauty was simplicity. But there was something about this girl – genetically born with these outrageous colourings – that he found to be most stunningly...**simplistic**. There was something about this child that made others feel at ease._

_Despite such an age difference, this young woman with rosette coloured hair and emerald eyes proved herself to be an exceptional companion._

_She was quick-witted, extremely knowledgeable in many different areas, friendly but respectful at the same time, wise beyond her years, and a pleasure to be with. While he was proud of his two off-springs, this easy going ANBU medic provided what none of his daughters ever could – a sense of companionship that only the quality of understanding could achieve. She understood the generational differences and respected the fact that Hiashi operated upon a system of his own. She understood the importance of strict regulations that a leader of a prestigious clan had to abide by; to never show any signs of weakness whatever the occasion._

_She understood his prideful nature and showed no indication of being fazed by it._

_She was like a daughter he never had, a part of him that needed to be confirmed – like a way of compensating for all those years he had stubbornly abided by his code; that nothing had been in vain. And for that, he was grateful._

_What looked to be of a satisfied medical analysis of the Clan Lord, Sakura silently resumed back to her side of the table – carefully organised by the staff of the Hyuuga clan for the kunoichi's weekly visits to their traditional compound. After that – **fateful** – encounter, Hiashi had immediately visited the Hokage in person and requested that her most prized apprentice be appointed as his personal medic. Hence, resulting in Sakura visiting the Hyuuga compound more frequently than ever before._

_As Hiashi reached for the green tea, the mischievous smile that had coloured her stunning features appeared to remain still intact – something that he noted in growing amusement._

_"Only in a matter of few weeks you seem to now find my presence to be that of an amusing nature." He broke the calming silence that had briefly filled their tea session/medical check-up._

_Sakura should have known that this ancient Mortimer wouldn't let a debate go unfinished._

_After all, it was her very first lesson learnt on that eventful day involving broken doors and a large crowd of horrified (actually, more like **petrified**) Hyuuga members._

_Perhaps the magnitude of the event assisted in the process of making it seem so unrealistic and surreal._

_If someone had told her that she would be having a **civil** conversation with the prestigious leader of the Hyuuga clan before that very day, she would have calmly asked if they wanted their medication taken in consecutive dosages or a simple punch to the head to rearrange the necessary compartments that were all-so-clearly lacking in their brain. If someone, however, had told her that would be having a **friendly** debate with the previously mentioned individual, she would have charged at the individual in a matter of seconds; ready to take down the enemy-nin that was all-so-clearly disguised as one of their own._

_But after the fateful encounter that had taken place a few weeks before, her opinions involving that of the Hyuuga Clan Lord had transformed all so very abruptly._

_Yes – he was definitely difficult at times, he was extremely stubborn in certain matters involving tradition as well as his precious daughters, he was extremely proud to the point that he would risk his own life to uphold what he felt necessary to prove, and he definitely had, and still has; no trouble speaking his mind._

_All in all, he was the picture perfect image of the dreaded devil residing within the mask of a powerful, unforgiving and, prestigious Clan Lord._

_But at some level, Sakura could relate to his contradictory ways._

_"Perhaps you are loosing your touch, sir. Naruto would be devastated," Sakura declared as she faced him completely with an unmistakable twinkle in her eyes. "But it is definitely not of amusement as I have mentioned before."_

_"Then may I inquire as to how your definitions of a successful mission differ in comparison to mine?" Hiashi questioned assertively as he took his time savouring the feel of hot liquid flowing down the back of his throat. "I suppose my way of thinking could be seen as…inappropriate and extremely harsh to your generation of shinobi."_

_If Sakura detected a hint of disappointment or even that of disdain; she purposefully ignored them as she eyed him critically – quickly trying to form an analysis that may be of acceptance to both parties._

_Continual attendances to those tedious political meetings with Tsunade-sama had taught – or rather, nailed – the most important lesson of 'compromise' to the young aspiring kunoichi._

_It was undeniable that most of the newer generations of shinobi would definitely be discomforted in such ancient methods of thinking; strongly imposed by that of tradition. The loss of one's identity by placing greater emphasis upon the collective… Viewing oneself and others as tools for the good of the village had resulted in disturbing events that had marked horrendous chapters even within villages such as Konoha. After all, such practices of de-individualisation had been common in historical times._

_...And in a way, Hiashi-sama could be viewed upon as tradition itself._

_He upheld all that of ancient codes that had been passed down from generation to generation, emphasising the importance of its sacredness._ _Hiashi-sama was and always had been the core basis that would determine the outcome of his clan during such changing times._

_Changes…_

_The instability that would be brought forth by these changes; having to watch the new generation of individuals taking more control over the village, experiencing younger groups of ninja taking more responsibility, and introducing new methods in so many different aspects of life._

_Having to give up control; having to give up power and accept one's limitations would be...a terrifying experience for a person such as Hiashi-sama._

_And if Sakura didn't know any better – he was scared. But it was high time he realised, they all were; petrified and anxious of the things to come._

_"Considering the unpredictable nature of missions, I would never hesitate to sacrifice myself if the situation requires me to do so," Sakura hesitantly replied after an ample period of contemplation. But with every single word, her confidence grew as she began pronouncing each syllable with a set of purpose. "…But I would try my very hardest to complete the mission without loosing anyone – including myself as well."_

_Hiashi had to admit, he had heard better speeches and meaningful messages throughout his years of existence._

_But perhaps it was her genuine look of concern and that sense of sincerity vibrating from her entire being, intertwined with her internal passion that had him believing...that made him **want** to believe in all that she represented._

_Perhaps this new generation was not a hopeless case after all…_

* * *

Laughing in disbelief, the pink haired medic leaned further into the table for support.

"He asked you about that?" the petite woman exclaimed with widened eyes. "Are you serious?"

Internally chuckling at her adorable expression, Neji quickly attacked some of the more expensive sushi and sashimi pieces with his chopstick.

After reporting to both the Hokage-sama and Hiashi-sama regarding the successful mission, the ANBU captain had promptly raised towards his quarters, swiftly throwing on his normal attire after a quick shower in order to meet up with his dinner date for the night.

They were currently in a newly established business that seemed to have attracted a lot of customers – mostly that of the female population – due to its _supposedly_ sophisticated atmosphere and _to-die-for_ cuisine. Sakura had been determined to visit this place since the beginning of their mission and Neji, being the gentleman that he was, offered to take her there as soon as they returned home.

Of course, what he hadn't realised was the fact that the connotation 'soon as they returned home' literally meant 'on the _exact_ day they return home'.

But he had to admit, this place wasn't too shabby.

Plus, being in the company of a pretty kunoichi who he thoroughly enjoyed spending his time with could be considered as a major bonus...

"Hiashi-sama asked about the mission and also something about not letting anyone get injured," he replied, all the while stealing another delicacy from the main dish with the agility of a skilled ninja.

"Really Neji," Sakura pouted. "Bossy, egoistic, _and _greedy!" She quickly retaliated by taking her own fair share of dinner.

With a confident smirk of his own, the ANBU captain momentarily ended their battle in order to reach for the green tea – quietly pondering his previous conversation with Hiashi-sama.

_It must have been something his uncle and Sakura talked about during the medical check up that had taken place right before the mission... What exactly had they talked about?_

He had always been curious as to what the mismatched pair conversed about during their interactions. Rather than because of discomfort – on the contrary – he was _immensely_ pleased at this recent development since that hysterical event involving that of a fierce sparring match commencing at the back garden of the Hyuuga compound. This was just one of those things that one could not help but feel ecstatic despite the fact that **this** – whatever 'this' was – would fit under the category of something that you would never get used to nor get your head around.

But nevertheless, it was a sight to behold, at least for this particular Byakugan user.

To be able to experience that sense of acceptance between the most respected figure within his household and the person who he felt for greatly was absolutely _exhilarating_.

It was perhaps not too surprising, considering the fact that almost every single individual within the Hyuuga compound had quickly warmed up to friendly kunoichi - even a little _too_ quickly – since that fateful day. It was after all, not everyday you witness a petite young woman accomplish the impossible!

Neji was certain that if his relatives had their way, Sakura would probably be forced to never leave their estate. _Not that he was complaining_...

But he was starting to get the undeniable feeling that his family adored the ANBU medic a little _too_ much.

Whereas previously Sakura visited with the sole purpose of seeing him or Hinata, her visits were now divided upon a wide range of eager individuals. _His uncle was the least of his worries._

Instead, the biggest problem that Neji now had to deal with was an equally ecstatic Hanabi who practically worshipped the ground Sakura walked on. His younger cousin, who was currently at that adolescent age, had found a role model within the skillful kunoichi.

Neji had no problem whatsoever if the young girl admired Sakura to the point of no return but when it affected _his_ time with _his_ medic – _heads would roll_.

"I hope you're not jealous that your uncle _and _your family members find my company so much more enjoyable," Sakura teased playfully at Neji's sudden lack of response.

With every intention of concealing his previous inner thoughts, Neji countered just as smoothly. Pointedly ignoring the sudden fluttering of his accelerated heart beat.

"You keep telling yourself that, Haruno," he replied – never missing a beat. _You have absolutely no idea..._

"I always do, Hyuuga," she grinned mischievously. "I wouldn't blame them though. After all, I am cuter!"

"Can't deny that now, can we?" He chuckled at her choice of words as he signaled the waiter for the check.

Quickly silencing the pink haired kunoichi with her frantic offerings to assist in the payment, the Hyuuga prodigy swiftly ended her futile attempts by covering for the entire meal.

"Can't have you paying for the meal considering you're _so much__ cuter_," Neji explained with a hint of sarcasm, as he proceeded to drag Sakura out of the restaurant.

"Aww! _The_ Hyuuga Neji **finally** comprehends my attractiveness!" Sakura exclaimed, half in mockery and half taunting. "Finally; someone who realises my worth!"

Expecting another playful banter from her long time friend, the pink-haired medic was completely dazed when all she received in return was a thoughtful look of such..._intensity_. Sakura was most grateful for the darkness provided by the evening sky, casting a shadow upon her face that was now most certainly blushing with dark scarlet flames. It was nothing out of the ordinary to witness those analytical silver eyes focus upon a specific target with such single-minded fixation but being the subject of his immediate scrutiny; it had the hair on the back of her neck standing in anticipation.

Despite the fact that this was not the first time he looked at her in such a way; the effects on her part never seemed to subside.

His attentive eyes always managed to render her speechless while her treacherous heart hammered frantically against her ribcage.

Carefully taking her hand into his, the ANBU captain tugged the stunned woman ever so gently – determined to escort her back to her apartment at a leisurely pace to savour this moment.

"Come on. I'll take you home," he calmly replied. Her previous words still echoing in his mind...

_Finally; someone who realises my worth._

...Always Sakura; always.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3: Earning his Blessings**

The overtly sweet sensation bombarded his internal system as he eyed her skeptically.

Silver orbs narrowed suspiciously at the sight of brown paper bags.

"Dango? You bought dango?" He wondered if his observational skills were beginning to fail him. A pity, considering he was only in his early twenties. "I thought you were visiting the newly established **western** restaurant?"

Chuckling at his lack of enthusiasm, the emerald-eyed beauty passed on the handful of brown packages to the nearest servant stationed in the corridors.

"A lady can never be held responsible for taking a little _detour_," Sakura replied cheekily while presenting Neji with a breath-taking smile that rendered him momentarily speechless.

Clicking his tongue in feigned mockery, the young Hyuuga raised his eyebrows elegantly – most determined to _never_ allow the stunning woman to find out about the extensive control she had over him; _both mind_ and _body._

When the servants had announced the arrival of the most-welcomed visitor with cherry locks shortly after lunch, Neji had expectedly awaited his room to be filled with the scent of sugary substances of a foreign nature – just like last week when he had nearly turned claustrophobic by the mere sight of banana splits oozing in marshmallows and completely stuffed with dark rich chocolate; or the week before that when he found himself surrounded by armies of blueberry truffles _and_-

...The point was that Konoha's favourite medic had an intense fetish for sweet foods which meant her 'gifts' tended to contain the highest sugar contents.

And interestingly enough, Neji continued to be one of her most frequently visited 'friends' during the past few years; even a step ahead of Ino which was saying a lot.

Utterly ironic considering he was not a big fan of sweet things.

By the by, it was considered nothing out of the ordinary for inhabitants of the Hyuuga clan to stumble across the ANBU captain and his pretty companion spending countless afternoons together in his quarters or out in the majestic garden, sharing a nice afternoon tea with whatever snacks the latter decided to 'surprise' him with.

This particular afternoon, however, things did not begin in a way that Neji was naturally accustomed to.

Instead, the handsome shinobi found himself having to wait upon the petite kunoichi for over half an hour – _full **thirty** minutes_!

...Courtesy of his dear old uncle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Neji clenched his teeth in annoyance as he followed the sound of their voice._

_He had always prided in himself being a man of patience, however, this was just **unacceptable**. _

_His already shortened temper ignited as another wave of laughter – their laughter – surrounded his ear drums._

_It was coming from the dining area._

_He had after all, waited **patiently** ignoring the hindering voices within his head that threatened to turn him schizophrenic and all the while, having to control his fuelling **temper** by trying to come up with a logical explanation as to why Sakura would take more than **thirty minutes** to come to his room ever since entering the entrance gates. Practically ripping the door aside, the raven-haired ninja promptly stepped forth; his features visibly darkening at the blatant sight presented before him. The traditional china sets, the unmistakable flower arrangements in the center of the table, a handful of his relatives crowding around the dining table, his cousins looking a little too guilty for their own good, a smirking Hiashi-sama and a flustered-looking medic; most likely due to the undivided attention being paid upon her by various silver eyes. In her tightly clenched hands resided several brown paper bags._

"_Ah, nephew. Good of you to join us," his uncle casually commented. "It is very unlike you to be stomping around the compound like that."_

_He did frown at that, his brows knitted together in obvious frustration. _

_Nevertheless, the usually calm male succeeded in masking his internal struggles from his relatives; especially his all-so-powerful uncle. _

_It was something that was to be congratulated, considering the fact that his family members had Sakura **surrounded,** holding her **captive**, and to top it off, they had ultimately prevented her from coming to him for their usual time **together.**_

_Call it a hunch, but Neji had the nastiest feeling that Hiashi-sama had a sadistic side that seemed to immensely enjoy vexing his only nephew in every situation that happened to involve the beauty with emerald eyes._

"_I see my nephew is very eager to steal our top medic-nin."_

_Yep, most definitely out to get him._

_Never acknowledging his uncle's taunting, Neji was by her side in an instant, pulling her up to her feet in rapid succession._

_With a quick rigid bow – most probably out of habit – he simply dragged the stunned kunoichi out of the dining area and towards his own quarters._

_And during all this, he pointedly ignored the look of pure satisfaction that had emitted from all of the occupants that had resided within the dining room._

_If **this** wasn't Neji's road to downfall, he didn't know what was._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"A pity Konoha's top medic can be so easily distracted by colourful displays of dango," he commented in dry humor.

Both occupants were currently passing by the exquisite wooden structure of the Hyuuga household, a handful of servants bowing respectively as they passed through the central corridor.

"Perhaps I should inform Tsunade-sama of the falling standards within the medical department."

Smirking at her love – _more like obsession_ – for sweets in general, Neji relished in the calming effect of watching the said woman blush ever so prettily beneath the intense gaze of half-lidded silver eyes.

Perhaps sadistic tendencies do in fact run in the family.

With cheeks stained in familiar rosary shades, Sakura playfully shoved the ANBU captain aside. Miscalculating his speed and agility, the flustered female ended up trying to muffle a startled squeal when his strong arms encircled her slim waist in retaliation. "You're one to talk!" The petite woman exclaimed while hastening her steps to evade his advances. _Damn him, for knowing her all of her ticklish points._ "Touch me funny Hyuuga and the whole of Konoha will know of that little incident involving your face, Sai's black ink, and Naruto's pet turtle!"

But as soon as her back made full contact with deliciously sleek muscles, the erratic beatings of her heart instantly stilled to a complete halt.

She inhaled sharply when his warm breath warmed her sensitive ear from behind.

Perhaps it was most fortunate that Sakura was much too dazed to realise the full implication of being enveloped in an _embrace_ with the prestigious _Hyuuga Neji_ in the middle of the corridor of the famous Hyuuga compound (where anyone could pass by any minute). She would have probably done something immensely foolish – like faint or even worse, squeal like a hormone-driven teenager.

His lean, taut frame towered over the petite kunoichi, the captor showing no indication of letting go.

"If you ever tell anyone, _Sakura_," he whispered dangerously, almost caressing her name with such concentrated and careful precision.

It undeniably brought forth a series of trembling sensations sliding up and down her spine.

"…Your dear roommates find out the real reason why the kitchen oven 'mysteriously' exploded last week," a breath of a warning followed by the intensifying pressure to her ticklish sides was all that commenced.

With a surprised yelp, the beautiful medic desperately tried to wiggle her way out – giggling uncontrollably the entire time.

Soon, the sound of footsteps indicated the frantic chase being carried towards the far eastern side of the mansion, the laughter of both occupants echoing melodiously within the ancient walls of the Hyuuga compound. While on the far western side, the many Hyuuga members residing within the dining area shared glances of amusement as they listened to the couple's retreat.

"Young ones these days…" Hiashi muttered under his breath.

And yet, he could do nothing to hide the glint of satisfaction clouding his eyes with the passing of every second.

With an equally satisfied look of contentment and a gleeful smile, Hinata elegantly held up the china teapot in pure grace.

"More tea father?"

* * *

"…and I just couldn't pass by without checking out the dango first!" Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically, emphasised by her wild hand gestures.

"Why don't we instead have a lunch gathering at the new western restaurant later this week?" she suggested while admiring the cascading cherry blossoms surrounding her immediate vicinity.

Neji nodded with a careful expression, all the while chewing thoroughly through the sweet dango.

After the early chase around the mansion – another 'childish antic' (quoted by the ANBU captain who had a reputation to uphold, after all) that the amused medic had been forced to take to her grave with various other unfortunate incidents (such as that of his face, black ink, and the baby turtle) – he suggested they have their afternoon tea out in the back garden.

It was a shame to let such a nice day go to waste after all.

The secluded bench located just underneath the gigantic cherry blossoms situated at the far end of the exclusive garden of the Hyuuga compound was their first definite choice.

The ancient plantation branched out majestically, decorated by the colourful petals descending ever so gently against the oncoming wind.

It provided pleasure to the eyes on a leisurely stroll, it provided shade under the blazing sun, and it had also been the very area where the fight had commenced those fateful weeks ago.

_Change had been inevitable_.

With the frequent visits from the pink-haired kunoichi, the entire atmosphere had slowly begun to shift within the Hyuuga compound.

Her cheerful disposition was a great influence on young Hanabi, her thoughtful gestures were generously accepted by Hinata, her quick-witted comments during meal times were met enthusiastically by many of his relatives, and her intellectual challenges proved to be quite a match for the head of the Hyuuga clan during their medical check-ups.

All in all, Haruno Sakura was _perfect._

"-or that new Spanish restaurant down the street. The menu looked exquisite!"

...Well, perfect in that weird way of hers.

Chuckling in mild amusement at the blissful expression spreading across her flawless features, he listened attentively to her various comments.

After all, such a trait was one that Neji adored most ardently.

Put into perspective, her love for trying out new restaurants had initiated the beginning of their close relationship; as both comrades and close friends.

Sakura's enthusiasm regarding that of endlessly dragging friends to try out foreign cuisine had unexpectedly resulted in Neji being included within this tight circle.

Even as acquaintances, Neji had always respected the powerful kunoichi's opinions and accomplishments through the witnessing of her growth and development. Her carefree disposition, forgiving nature, as well as her intelligent emerald eyes that captivated many with a single look, had stirred a genuine curiosity on his part – wanting to get to know her, wanting to know what those mysterious shade of jade spoke of. Naturally, such thoughts had resulted in Neji accepting her invitations whenever she dragged many of her friends to taste delicacy after delicacy. It had started with a simple lunch outing to try out the new seafood pasta that had apparently been a recent addition to the menu in one of the cafés that crowded the streets of Konoha.

_That had been the beginning of his down fall._

He had been most definitely impressed by her flawless conversation skills, her ability to make others at ease as well as her caring nature that would bring the most uncaring individual down on their knees.

It allowed him to finally realise why his overly-eccentric (not to mention excessively _green_) teammate had made such a fuss for all those years.

She was an absolute jewel that one had to be _significantly_ fortunate enough to catch a glimpse of during their lifetime. Very much a treasure that one would do whatever means necessary to obtain and lock away – absolutely precious as well as undeniably priceless.

He had fallen deep that day; rendering him as helpless as a newborn baby.

Perhaps he had been careless...

Neji had let his guard down and the price he had to pay would be irretrievable. He had already reached great depths, practically impossible to climb out of.

**_He had begun to fall in love_**_ - and he fell **hard** that day._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_The seafood pasta had been acceptable._

_Taking into consideration the strategic diet within the Hyuuga compound that only consisted of pure Japanese dishes, Neji had been immensely surprised by his taste buds' acceptance of these foreign delicacies without much of a fuss._

"_Geez, Naruto. Pace yourself for Heaven's sake!" Sakura hissed as she patted her sworn older brother on the back, desperately trying to dislodge a piece of chicken that must have gone the wrong direction. "This **is** a classy restaurant you know!"_

_Chuckles emerged from the other occupants who were fortunate enough to be presented with a free comedy episode starring the ramen-loving blonde as the main attraction._

_As the laughter subsided, conversations began to flow across the table with the regaining of normality in Naruto's internal digestive system._

_But what caught Neji's attention soon after was Sakura's quick glances towards a young girl situated to her right – a recent addition to the growing group of medic-nins in the Konoha hospital. The girl was perhaps as timid as Hinata during her younger days, blushing and stuttering constantly and it was obvious to see that the younger medic admired Sakura to that of deep devotion. When she was unexpectedly invited to lunch, the frantic girl had been close to fainting in nervousness._

"_Here, Hitomi-chan. Try some of my pasta, it's really good." Sakura had whispered and Neji had to strain to catch those soft words threatening to be concealed by the external conversations flowing around them._

_What surprised him was the timid girl's next sequence of action, which resulted in teary eyes that began to shake uncontrollably as she bowed her head in defeat._

_He could not see because of the table but if the young Hyuuga had been a gambling man, he would have betted his entire week's worth of pay on the ANBU medic taking the young girl's hands in a comforting manner._

"_There will always be others who excel in comparison to oneself," the older kunoichi began. "It doesn't necessarily mean that you are incompetent." The younger medic-nin visibly flinched at those words._

"_Unfortunately, mistakes will always occur to the best of us." Sakura continued._

"..._But to realise and accept your faults shows how strong and capable you already are. Don't you think, Hitomi-chan?"_

_The look of awe and admiration of the younger girl was entirely missed by the ANBU captain._

_Instead, his entire focus landed upon the emerald-eyed female who continued to gaze down on her junior with such **warmth** radiating from her features; an understanding look of concern and encouragement._

_The sound of utensils making contact with the porcelain dish echoed in the background._

"…_Hai, Sakura-senpai. The seafood pasta **is** delicious."_

_The voice full of newly acquired determination rang in his ears._

_And Neji had to agree full-heartedly._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji jolted awake from his trip down memory lane when a soft hand carefully brushed his long raven hair aside from startled silver eyes.

He had flinched automatically when the delicate finger tips – contrary to her fighting style – made contact with the side of his face.

_Perhaps it was intentional or accidental…_

But whatever the reason, the slightest touch; much too subtle to be of any great significance and yet, substantive in their inference, made his throat go dry.

Neji struggled to not swallow in obvious nervousness, however, the combination of such thoughts in conjunction with the close proximity of his main figure of interest proved to be a difficult challenge.

Sakura must have sensed the uneasiness radiating from his body for her stunning features withdrew immediately; almost in an apologetic manner. Emerald orbs hesitantly lingered upon his face until she dropped her gaze ever so slowly in...embarrassment? guilt? shame?...or perhaps even..._uncertainty_. Whatever the reason, she withdrew in every way possible and it was the biggest blow that Neji had received in his twenty-two years of existence, even worse than the eventful fight with Naruto during their younger days.

"S-Sorry. You had some cherry blossoms on you hair and I…_well_…I guess-" Sakura stammered, her hands retracting to their respectable place.

As if to relieve the sudden tension, the petite kunoichi reached for her teacup; deliberately taking her time in a desperate attempt to lessen the treacherous beatings of her heart as well as to come up with a logical explanation, a statement, a comment; _anything_ to lessen the obvious discomfort she had somehow created.

Berating herself internally, Sakura tightly closed her eyes as if to subconsciously block out her fears and worries.

_Had she...had she stepped over the line...?_

Physical contact hadn't been that of a great issue between Neji and herself.

Why would he...why would he suddenly find offense in the slightest contact? Was it something she said? Did she give away something unintentionally?

Tightly clenching onto the teacup as if it was her lifeline, Sakura desperately tried to control the tears that were threatening to cloud her already misty vision.

With a startled gasp, however, emerald eyes widened – only to come into direct contact with determined silver orbs – as soon as she felt a warm hand gently gliding down the length of her short rosette strands.

"...You have cherry blossoms on you hair too," Neji's deep voice quietly relayed; his hand still lingering around the ends of her pink locks.

Momentarily, his eyes descended as they seemed to marvel at the softness of the silky hair.

But when he finally ripped his eyes away, taking in her appearance as they finally rose to meet her glazed eyes once more, nothing would or could have moved her away from that bench situated beneath the gigantic cherry blossom tree. The contact between silver and emerald was intoxicating to say the least and it was in that single moment his unoccupied hand reached towards her while she unconsciously licked her supple lips in response; the walls of both occupants crumbling instantly as hands, lips and tongue clashed together in a heated synchronisation.

With a low growl and the slight flexing of his muscles, Sakura was instantly deposited upon his lap whereas her hands reached out to cradle his face with a desperate moan.

They traded kisses after kisses while their touches grew bolder by the minute.

The cherry blossoms surrounded them like the endless rain, fluttering ever so innocently towards the ground...

* * *

With a quick chuckle, Hiashi swiftly made his way towards his chambers passing by an ecstatic Hyuuga heiress.

It was obvious that the veins around both individuals silver eyes had been put under strain in order to accomodate the legendary technique of Byakugan.

It was only when the couple, who had been spied upon, had decided to engage themselves in a more _pleasurable_ activity that both Hyuuga members quickly switched off their devices in order to provide them with some privacy.

"I expect Neji to be called into my chambers after he finishes his _current affairs_ with our dear lady," the ancient Clan Lord commanded before making his way into his private chambers. "But the boy should be smart enough to figure out that I have already given them my eternal blessing."

Hiashi muttered under his breath as a gleeful look spread across his eldest daughter's features.

It was only when Sakura's voice faintly echoed across the back garden did Hinata burst out into a fit of giggles.

"...You _do_ realise that I get to tell everyone that I literally fought to gain your uncle's respect?"


End file.
